Quand amitié rime avec amour OneShot
by Kryp-Thon
Summary: Que ce passaitil dans la chambre des filles, au 12 square Grimmaurd ? SLASH GWHG


« -Allez, tout le monde au lit ! Clama Molly Weasley. »

« -Maman, on est en vacances ! Rappela Ginny. »

« -Je veut pas le savoir ma chérie ! L'heure, c'est l'heure ! Et c'est pareil pour vous deux aussi, Ron et Harry ! Déclara Molly. »

« -Bon ben, bonne nuit alors. Grogna Ginny. »

« -Bonne nuit ma chérie et surtout, ne réveille pas Hermione ! Ordonna Molly. »

« -Bonne nuit M'man, bonne nuit tout le monde. Fit Ron en faisant un signe de la main vers sa mère et vers les autres personnes qui se trouvaient assises derrière elle. »

Depuis que l'Ordre du Phénix venaient de plus en plus souvent au Square Grimmaurd, les enfants devaient se coucher de plus en plus tôt afin qu'ils ne puissent entendre de quoi parlaient tout les Sorciers et Sorcières et, cela avait pour effet de les agacer plus qu'autre chose.

Ils montèrent alors silencieusement les marches de l'escalier afin de ne pas réveiller le Tableau qui représentait la mère de Sirius puis, arrivés au deuxième étage, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur chambre tandis que Ginny se dirigea vers celle qu'elle partageait avec Hermione.

« -Bonne nuit sœurette ! Fit Ron. »

Ginny leur adressa un signe de main puis, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui grinça légèrement et la referma doucement après être rentrée dedans.

Les légers ronflements qui provenaient du lit voisin de celui de Ginny rassurèrent cette dernière car elle n'avait pas réveillé son amie de toujours.

Elle enleva alors sa robe de Sorcier et revêtit sa chemise de nuit que ses frères lui avaient acheté pour son quinzième anniversaire.

En deux mois, la plus jeune des Weasley avait beaucoup changé.

Elle avait prit de parfaites formes la où il fallait et son visage c'était embellit du jour au lendemain.

Désormais, elle était désirée par beaucoup de garçons et beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers elle dans la rue, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Sans plus attendre, la rouquine alluma sa lampe de chevet qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, s'allongea dans son lit et fit grincer quelques ressorts mais cela ne réveilla pas Hermione.

Elle regarda ensuite cette dernière.

Elle était enlacée sous sa couverture et seule sa tignasse de cheveux emmêlés ainsi qu'une jambe épilée se faisait apercevoir

La benjamine des Weasley resta quelques secondes à regarder la silhouette de son amie puis, elle lâcha un bâillement puis elle éteignit sa lampe et ferma les yeux.

« -Bonne nuit Ginny. Grogna une voix. »

« -Oh Hermione, tu étais réveillée ? S'étonna Ginny en levant la tête. »

« -Depuis la seconde où tu es rentrée dans cette chambre, oui. Répondit Hermione »

« -Excuse moi, je suis désolé. Déclara Ginny. »

« -C'est pas bien grave. De toutes façons, j'ai du mal à dormir. Fit Hermione. »

Dans l'obscurité, Ginny put voir que Hermione c'était redressé et regardait en sa direction.

« -Dit Hermione, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te demander ça mais j'ai eu peur que tu me prennes pour une cruche. »

« -Jamais je ne pourrait penser cela de toi voyons ! S'exclama Hermione. »

« -Je sais bien oui. Ma question peut paraître stupide mais bon, d'après toi, serons-nous toujours amies ? Demanda Ginny. »

« -Ginny ! Mais bien sur que oui ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, comment veux-tu que cela change du jour au lendemain ? S'étonna Hermione. »

« -Je sais pas. Vu la période de guerre dans laquelle nous vivons en ce moment, je me remet entièrement en question avec tous ceux que j'aime donc c'est pour ça que cette question était plus qu'idiote. Fit Ginny. »

Elle entendit alors le lit d'Hermione grincé puis, cette dernière s'installa sur le lit de Ginny et posa ses mains douces et chaudes sur les joues de cette dernière.

« -Écoute moi bien ma belle, rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer. Est-ce bien clair ? Fit elle. »

« -Oui Hermione, c'est très clair. Répondit Ginny. »

Puis soudainement, la jolie brune fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant : elle embrassa Ginny sur la bouche.

« -Hey mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! S'exclama Ginny en se dégageant et en allumant sa lampe de chevet. »

Elle vit alors que Hermione souriait.

« -Je rêvait de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Fit cette dernière. »

« -Quoi, tu rêvais de m'embrasser ? »

« -Tu ne comprend pas Ginny ? Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu depuis toutes ses années, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ma belle. C'est plus que de l'amitié, c'est de l'amour et je t'ai décidé de tout t'avouer : je t'aime, Ginny Weasley. Déclara Hermione. »

La concernée resta sans voix. Elle qui prenait Hermione pour sa grande sœur spirituel depuis bientôt 5 ans, elle venait d'apprendre en quelques secondes qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle.

« -Tu délires complètement non ? »

« -Ai-je l'air de délirer ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de ma vie Ginny. Répondit Hermione. »

« -Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché pendant toutes ses années ? C'est ça que je comprend pas. Fit Ginny. »

« -J'avait peur de ta réaction. Peur de te perdre. Lorsque je t'ai revue il y a une semaine de ça, j'ai tout de suite vu que tu avais beaucoup changé en peu de temps et je te sentait de taille à pouvoir entendre mes réels sentiments envers toi. Expliqua Hermione. »

« -Et tu penses que ça va changer quelque chose de savoir que tu m'aimes ? »

« -J'espère oui mais si cela n'ai pas suffisant, je connaît une méthode beaucoup plus convaincante. Déclara Hermione en se mordant une lèvre. »

« -Ah ouais ? Je serait curieuse de la connaître. Fit Ginny. »

En réponse, Hermione commença à déboutonner sa chemise de nuit, sans lâcher Ginny du regard, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanc.

« -Tu penses m'acheter, c'est ça ? Demanda Ginny. »

Hermione s'approcha de Ginny puis, elle posa ses mains sur son joues pour les caresser tout en approchant sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne mais sans pour autant l'embrasser.

Totalement déstabilisée et ne sachant quoi faire, Ginny se laissa aller en sentant l'haleine chaude et agréable d'Hermione et, après tout, si il devais se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui, cela n'engageait à rien.

La jeune Weasley ferma alors les yeux puis, elle approcha sa bouche de celle d'Hermione et, lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, un immense frisson parcourut le corps de Ginny.

Lorsque leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et s'entrechoquèrent, Ginny agrippa ses doigts à la chemise de nuit d'Hermione.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle embrassait une fille de cette façon et le fait de le faire avec sa meilleure amie faisait encore plus bizarre.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus le désir d'aller plus loin qu'un simple bisous emplissait le corps de la jeune rouquine et cela se ressentait dans la façon avec laquelle elle embrassait Hermione car cela devenait de plus en plus fougueux et sauvage.

Hermione lâcha soudainement la bouche de Ginny pour lui embrasser le cou puis, elle remonta et se mit à lui mordiller sensuellement le lob de l'oreille, ce qui fit à nouveau frissonner la jeune rouquine qui haletait de plaisir.

Cette dernière passa alors sa main sous la chemise d'Hermione et lui caressa les hanches avant de trouver un espace en bas du dos qui lui permit de lui caresser les fesses mais sans toutefois lui enlevé son slip qui, vu la matière, avait l'air d'être en dentelles.

Hermione se remit à embrassé férocement Ginny tout en déboutonnant sa chemise et, lorsque qu'elle fut suffisamment entrouverte, elle y passa une main pour commencer à lui caresser un sein puis, elle se servit de l'autre pour lui pétrir voluptueusement son postérieur.

Elle poussa ensuite la jeune rouquine sur lit puis, se mit à califourchon au dessus d'elle puis, elle continua de déboutonner sa chemise tout en la regardant d'un air coquin et quand elle eut finit, elle recula légèrement pour regardé le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Ginny possédait des seins magnifiques, ni trop gros, ni trop petits, la taille parfaite et elle fut surprise de voir que ces tétons étaient déjà dressés d'excitation.

Elle se mit alors à lui lécher le bas du coup puis, elle descendit et commença par lui lécher les pourtours de son sein gauche avant de gober son téton et de le faire rouler dans sa bouche tout en caressant son autre sein à l'aide de sa main libre.

Ginny n'en pouvait plus.

Elle était prête à parier trois kilos de Chocogrenouilles que ce n'était pas la seule expérience lesbienne pour Hermione tellement elle se débrouillait bien car sa culotte commençait à devenir humide.

« -Hermione. Gémit Ginny en se cambrant de plaisir. »

Comme réponse, Hermione se mit à lécher le deuxième sein tout en regardant Ginny avec un air de coquine et cette dernière penchait la tête en arrière tellement elle aimait ça.

Cela durant pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles la jeune rouquine se retint d'hurler et, lorsqu'elle sentit que Hermione commençait à descendre encore plus bas, elle se ressaisit.

« -Hop hop ma chérie, chacun son tour ! Fit-elle. »

Surprise, Hermione s'arrêta dans son élan mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Ginny c'était redressée et lui avait attrapé la bouche pour l'embrassée et la jolie brune fut surprise de voir à quelle point son amie était entreprenante alors qu'il s'agissait la de sa première aventure sexuelle.

Sous le poids de Ginny, Hermione s'allongea à son tour et ferma les yeux.

La jolie rouquine commença à lui défaire sa chemise qu'elle envoya ensuite valsé quelques mètres plus loin puis, elle embrassa chaque parcelles de son corps en s'attardant plus minutieusement sur son nombril et remonta vers son soutien-gorge qu'elle lui enleva.

Elle regarda alors rapidement ces seins qui pointaient eux aussi d'excitation puis, elle reprit sa respiration et se mit à les mordiller, les lécher et les sucer un par un, tout en sentant le corps de Hermione qui se cambrait de plaisir et se mordait un doigt pour ne pas gémir.

Lorsque Ginny eut finit, elle se remit à embrasser Hermione et cette dernière en profita pour lui baisser son pantalon et elle lui caressa doucement le ventre tout en lui frictionnant les cuisses.

Lorsqu'elle remonta jusqu'à son entrejambe, elle sentit une légère humidité à cet endroit et, sans attendre l'accord de Ginny, elle lui baissa sa culotte, laissant ainsi entrevoir un léger rideau de poils taillé en forme de triangle, d'où dépassait deux fines lèvres entrouvertes.

Ginny n'en revenait pas d'elle même.

Elle qui était pourtant d'un caractère si pudique habituellement, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait entièrement nue devant sa meilleure amie en moins de cinq minutes et qu'elle lui offrait son intimité en guise de jouet.

Hermione se mit alors à embrasser les contours du pubis de son amie puis, mine de rien, elle y rentra un doigt, ce qui fit couler un peu de liquide puis, elle commença à lui tripoter son bouton de chair en le faisant bouger dans tout les sens.

Quand elle rentra un autre doigt, Ginny ne put se retenir et poussa un léger gémissement mais Hermione lui coupa la parole en attrapant sa bouche pour l'embrassée tandis que ces doigts commençaient à faire des vas et vient dans son intimité.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles la respiration de Ginny saccadait tellement Hermione lui faisait du bien en la doigtant de la sorte et le plaisir se décupla lorsque la jeune brune remplaça ses doigts par sa langue chaude et humide.

La jeune rouquine aimait ça sentir son intimité se faire exploré à gros coups de langues et elle s'agrippa aux cheveux d'Hermione tout en se cambrant en arrière afin qu'elle continue son exploration.

La concernée s'attaquait à présent au clitoris de Ginny qu'elle s'amusait à sucer et à lécher tout en caressant de ses deux mains les seins de la jolie rouquine qui avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser de plaisir dans les secondes à suivre.

« -Alors, ça te plait ma chérie ? Demanda Hermione en sortant sa tête des cuisses de sa dulcinée. »

« -Si tu savais… »

« -Bon, c'est pas que j'en ai marre de te faire tout ça mais il faudrait que tu t'y mettes aussi car je meurt d'envie d'une bonne langue bien juteuse. Fit Hermione. »

Sans se faire prier, Ginny s'agenouilla sans lâcher sa belle du regard puis, elle lui baissa délicatement sa culotte et remonta vers ses seins qu'elle se remit à lécher, tout en rentrant, timidement mais sûrement, un doigt dans le vagin d'Hermione qui eut aussitôt un soubresaut de plaisir.

Voyant qu'elle appréciait, Ginny commença à faire des mouvements de vas et vient avec un doigt puis, elle en rentra un deuxième sans pour autant arrêter de s'occuper de la voluptueuse poitrine de la jolie brune.

Au bout de quelques minutes de doigtage intensif, Ginny descendit sa langue sur le bassin d'Hermione, s'occupa pendant quelques secondes de son nombril puis, elle descendit encore plus bas et arriva à son entrejambe. Elle prit alors sa respiration puis, sans plus attendre, elle commença par lui lécher ses lèvres puis, elle rentra sa langue dans son vagin et s'entreprit de le lécher.

Elle fut surprise du goût que pouvait avoir un tel endroit.

Elle qui s'attendais à quelque chose d'écœurant, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que le goût de cette cavité était en fait, légèrement épicé et à la limite même de l'onctuosité.

Ginny se contenta alors de lécher sauvagement l'entrejambe de son amie et joua avec son clitoris qu'elle s'amusait à mordre délicatement et à léché sensuellement, avalant au passage quelques centilitres de liquide.

Lorsqu'elle en eut finit, la jeune rouquine se mit à califourchon sur Hermione, de sorte à ce que leurs deux sexes se touchent puis, elle se mit à faire des mouvements de vas et vient et leurs vagins se frottèrent ensemble, provoquant ainsi d'énormes frissons et une importante jouissance chez les deux adolescentes.

Elles continuèrent à s'amuser entre elles pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes puis, lorsqu'elles furent exténués, elles s'arrêtèrent.

« -Bonne nuit mon Ange, fait de beaux rêves. Fit Hermione avant d'embrasser une dernière fois Ginny »

« -Après ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous, je ne pourrais faire que de beaux rêves tu sais. Répondit Ginny en souriant ».

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent, chacune dans son lit respectif et dormirent à poings fermés, l'esprit plein de nouveaux souvenirs, aussi jouissifs les uns que les autres et heureuses d'avoir fait ce qu'elles venaient de faire…


End file.
